Coming Home
by Ragazzino
Summary: Logan gets a little gift on Valentines Day.


**CHAPTER ONE**

(Logan's pov)

I sighed heavily and twisted the knob of the light brown doors of the Mansion and found the whole mansion practically covered in pastel colours.

"Oh my God," I grunted and dropped my bag on the floor next to me. I looked around and noticed there was an odd scent permeating throughout the mansion and it drove my nose insane.

Sneezing a few times, I walked into the kitchen, smelling a chocolate cake on the way. I smirked and pushed the door open, finding Ororo and Jean baking. Jean had flower in her hair and she smiled up at me. "Hey, its Logan!" she yelled out and I found myself being practically tackeled my Ororo.

"Hey 'Ro," I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her. _Why is she so happy to see me? She's never been this way before…_

She pulled away and smiled, her dark brown eyes meeting mine. "Hey Log," she cooed and smirked at me. Her voice was probably the best thing I've heard in two months after leaving for Canada.

"So, what was up with that hug? I mean, you act like you haven't seen me in years." I walked to the chocolate chip cookie dough and took a chunk. Jean smacked my hand a little and gave me 'that' look. I chuckled and stuck my finger in my mouth and turned to Ororo.

"It's just nice to see you," she told me and turned around, her back facing me. I turned to Jean for an answer when she only shrugged.

"Thanks, but why?"

"You're not a bad guy Logan," she told me and turned back around. Her cheeks were a shade darker and I could tell she had been blushing. I walked closer to her and removed the strand of hair that seemed to have a mind of its own.

She shivered, due to my touch and removed my hand from her face. The back of my hand gently caressed her cheek and she sighed in a slight pleased moan. I smiled and kissed her cheek, sending another shiver down her spine. "It's nice to see you too sweetie," I whispered in her ear and walked back to where I had dropped my back, at the entrance.

I walked to my room, satisfied with the pleasure I had sent Ororo and opened the door to my room, only to find it also decorated. "Marie," I wined and I heard a chuckle behind me a second later. I turned around and found her hiding behind the blue teddy bear I bought her on her birthday. "Why?"

"It's Valentines Logan! C'mon, have some spirit."

"You made my room smell like a woman!"

She chuckled again and walked closer, taking itty-bitty baby steps. She raised the bear to my face and pressed its 'mouth' against my cheek making a kissing noise. I pushed the bear out of my face and looked at her. "I'm gonna have to sleep on the couch until the smell goes out."

"It's not that bad Logan," she told me and tilted her head to the side.

"It is so! It makin' my sneeze!" I pointed at my nose. And of course, that's when I had hoped to sneeze, but of course, I didn't.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe not right now, but if it gets real bad, I start sneezin'," I told her and nodded. She narrowed her eyes at me and sighed heavily.

"Then do somethin' to make it smell like you again."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. What do guys do to make their room smell like 'em?"

"I know some guys fart in their room."

"That's disgusting Logan," she told me in a blasé tone. I chuckled and nodded.

"I agree. There's no way I'm gonna fart in my room."

"Why not?"

"I don't want it smellin' like ass all day."

There was a knock at the door a second later. Marie and I both looked at the door then back to each other. "I'll talk to ya later Log," she said and hugged me, making sure not to touch my skin.

"Okay," I grunted and watched her leave the room. Ororo stood in the door way, her eyes widen.

"Logan, why is your room…wait, let me guess, Marie did it?" she asked and I laughed and nodded. "Are you gonna keep it up?"

"Nah," I said and shook my head. "Not for long anyways, but I'll keep it up tonight." She smiled and walked into the room, finding a picture of me, Jubes, Marie, Bobby, and Katherine all bundled up on the white couch. I was in the middle and was laughing at something. The kids had a smile on their face and the frame of the picture was decorated.

"Aww," Ororo muttered softly and I watched her run the tip of her index finger over the glass gently. She smiled slowly after and I cleared my throat. She looked at me and set the picture back on the dresser. "That's a cute picture of you and the kids."

I smirked and walked closer to her and looked at the picture. "Yeah, I guess so. I think either you or Jean took that one."

"No, it was Scott. I was sick that day," she told me and pointed in the background, where she stood with a blanket wrapped around her and a hot mug in her hands.

"Oh yeah," I said and smiled sadly. "That day was sad."

"You look happy to me."

"Yeah I guess so…but it was sad without you jokin' around like usual," I said and looked at her. Her cheeks flushed that same deeper shade and she looked away, smiling.

"Thanks for the hug when I came home today 'Ro. It made me feel good," I said and nodded. She looked back at me, a smile still spread across her lips.

"Yeah, I'm glad," she said and fiddled with her hands.

I smiled. I found myself staring at her lips. For some reason, I just wanted to reach over and kiss her. I wasn't sure why, but…it is Valentines Day after all.

---

After dinner, I found myself unable to concentrate on anything that night. My mind was set on one thing, and nothing else.

Ororo's eyes met mine and she smiled at me. I excused myself from the table and took a few more sips of my strawberry daiquiri and winked at Marie. She chuckled and took a sip of her soda.

Ororo excused herself a moment later and walked up to me, as I walked to the white couch. She took a hold of my hand and smiled at me. We both sat on the couch and she sighed heavily. "Logan," she started and turned to me. I turned to her and found myself blushing slightly.

"There's been something I've been wanting to tell you all day," she started and sighed heavily. I could tell she was a bit nervous but I couldn't blame her. I was as well.

"There's something I wanna tell you too," I muttered and her grip was a little tighter than before.

"Oh," she said and chuckled a little. "I'm so nervous."

_See?_

She turned back to me and sighed heavily. "I don't mean to be this way…"

"Ororo, it's okay. Tell me."

"I had absolutely nothing to give you and well…I was thinking I could give you a little kiss, since it made you feel so good when I hugged you."

I smiled and kissed her. Hopefully it wasn't too much, for the next day I'd get my ass kicked. I pulled away and opened my eyes, seeing hers were still closed. "That was the best gift I've had in a long time 'Ro. Thank you."

"No…Thank you Logan," she whispered and opened her eyes.

_Today was definitely a good day…_


End file.
